Dinner Anyone?
by Hain degistirildi
Summary: <html><head></head>"Humans aren't meant to survive, the only thing they really had going for them was a great amount of courage, or stupidity, which ever you prefer. Oh, and being stubborn." said Mr. Beaver. A holiday meal with the pevensies takes a turn for the worst!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Beaver glanced at King Edmund, wrapped tightly in cloak, sitting on a stool next to him. He was at the young age of seventeen and blossomed into a strong, Just, King. Beaver would never admit it out loud but Edmund had become his favorite of the Kings and Queens within a year of first meeting them, despite the rocky start.

Christmas was less than a fortnight away so the children decided to get away from the hustle and bustle of the Cair to visit the Beavers for an early holiday meal. As tradition Susan, Lucy and Mrs. Beaver would prepare the stew and decorate while Peter, Edmund and Mr. Beaver went outside and fished. This year, however, was slightly different. Peter had caught a small cold and was shoved inside with the girls in fear of making it worse. This slowed everything down immensely with all of the girls, specifically Susan's and Mrs. Beaver's mothering tendencies.

Beaver stared longingly into the dark circle of water surrounded by ice. Normally he could just jump and grab whatever looked fit for the meal but the water was even too cold for him. So here he sat with Edmund with two flimsy, make shift fishing rods, just waiting for something to bite. His paws were getting numb and he could only imagine how cold the young king must be as shivers wracked his body. Beaver couldn't help but note that human's weren't really fit for survival as he tried to tempt Edmund into sitting inside to get warmed up. They had very little hair, they weren't naturally strong and they had the average intelligence level for any talking beast. As a matter of fact the only thing they really had going for them was a great amount of courage, or stupidity, which ever you prefer.

"Alright, that's it. I'm sitting inside and and warming up. Why don't ya come with me and we'll have some ale before takin' another shot at it, eh?" Beaver pushed. Edmund was turning nearly blue now and Mr. Beaver was getting quite worried for him.

"N-no, I'm fine. I'll s-stay o-out here just a bit l-longer to see if I can catch anything." Mr. Beaver forgot, humans were stubborn that is what they had going for them. With a sigh he stood, and waddled into the dam, hoping the boy would follow.

Beaver threw his shoulder into the door and rubbed his paws together as he made his way towards the fire. Lucy looked up with her bright blue eyes.

"Did you catch anything yet?"

"Nothin' yet." He sighed

"Where's Edmund?" a slightly hoarse voice came from a pile of blankets It took a moment for Mr. Beaver to figure it out but he soon realized the High King was in there somewhere. Given by his tired voice he had given up and let the three girls mother to their hearts content.

"He's still out there. I've tried everything to get him in but he just won't listen. He keeps insisting that he'll catch something before dinner."

"Yes, he'll catch a cold!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed worriedly. Lucy looked up and reached for her cloak.

"I'll go talk some sense into him. Be back in a few minutes!" She said. Lucy was just waiting for an excuse to run around. She never could stay in one place for long.

Lucy slammed the door behind her and embraced the cold air. She quickened her pace when she saw two empty stools on the frozen lake. She reached the fishing hole quickly but with no sign of Edmund. One of the stools was toppled on its side and it looked like someone was forcefully dragged….She followed the tracks with her eyes. _Into the hole!_

"Edmund?" Lucy screamed, "This isn't funny! Please come on out!" When there was no response she was forced to believe this was no prank.

"Peter! Susan!" Lucy frantically cried. She was still far away from the dam and was sprinting with all of her might.

Even from where she was she could hear stumbling about and quite a bit of cursing , generally coming from Mr. Beaver and Peter.

"Edmund, h-he fell into the fishing hole and I couldn't see him and I have no clue how long he's been in there!"

There was a split second of silence as everyone looked at each other with wide eyes. Not a moment later the entire group was running towards the fishing spot.

"Stay here," Beaver commanded," At least I have some fur, and your brother doesn't weigh that much, I can bring him up." They all nodded.

With a splash, Mr. Beaver plunged into the ice cold water, after Edmund. Everything seemed heavy and dark. He searched and searched but found no sign of life until he bumped into a fishing rod with a massive fish still struggling against it. He would come back for that later and he continued to feel for something, anything that reassured him his King was here and alive. Then his paw latched on to something one wouldn't commonly find in a river, hair. Beaver searched further and found a heavy dark cloak, attached to a limp, human, more precisely, Edmund. Beaver tugged at the boy but the water soaked clothes were weighing him down. He ripped off the cloak and found Edmund significantly lighter. He paddled up, slowly but up none the less.

Seconds later they crashed to the surface, welcomed with screams of relief. The Pevensies and Mrs. Beaver helped them up and offered each of them new, warm cloaks. Peter wrapped Edmund around his and then scooped him up in his arms as if he wer nothing but a wrag doll.

"Oh Aslan," Peter murmured, "He's not even shivering anymore!" This was a sure sign of sever hypothermia. Once more they raced back to the dam. Susan held open the door as Peter stooped and ran through the door and placed Edmund on the couch. His breathing was shallow and irregular and his heartbeat was slow and faint. Mrs. Beaver ushered them into a bedroom only moments later with a wrapped package in hand.

"This was supposed to be his Christmas present but I think he might need it now." She said. Peter quickly unwrapped it and found a warm sweater with winter leggings, obviously crafted by Mrs. Beaver herself. He stripped Edmund down and exchanged his clothes. He proceeded to wrap Edmund in blankets, praying he would survive the chill.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yup, I'm giving you a cliffie! It will be a two shot because I got really tired writing this at the end but I really wanted to post this then BAM! Solution!

Narnia is not mine, I'm just playing with the characters for a bit!

Till next time,

Aces

(By the way I am considering changing my pen name because 1. I don't particularly care for it and 2. The friend that helped me pick it is no longer my best friend or probably my friend at all so I think it's time for a change. Any suggestion would be appreciated!)


	2. Memories oh Memories

A/N 1)Well, *rubs back of head sheepishly* I'm going to do the unthinkable and change the POV in the middle/end of a story! I know, I know it is one of the deadly sins of writing but I couldn't help it. I had this spectacular urge to write about how scary it must have been to be stuck under water and... well wouldn't want to ruin it for you!  
>Disclaimer~ If I owned Narnia Edmund would have been in it a lot more. 'Nough said.<br>A/N 2) As far as the pen name goes I will change it a little after I upload this story so you still have time for suggestions and what not. I'm thinking of using a combination of two or three of these words: Ithika, courageous, courage, loyal, fierce, woods, wood, western wood, wolf, lone, stone and/or Alex/Alexandra ( my middle name which I occasionally go by.)  
>On with the Story!<p>

The freezing blue water rushed into my lungs. I vaguelly recalled swimming in this very river in the summer and telling Lucy how I wished I could never leave. I tried to claw against the ice and I realized I may get my wish. I pounded harder, desperately hoping the ice would break. Maybe if I held my breathe a little longer someone would notice I was gone but I could tell I was running out of time as dark spots danced in my eyes. I blew out and watched the small air bubbles of my prescious oxygen float before me. A shiver went up my spine. The cold was becoming suffocating. All I could think of was my time with the Witch even though I mostly forgave myself for that long ago.

"Edmund, dear what are you doing here, visisting little old me, hmm?" I could recognize that voice anywhere, Jadis. She stroked my cheek as a mother would her son. I would have screamed if it wouldn't have caused my demise.

"Bow to me Edmund and I will guide you from this river and to safety." I shook my head vigoursly in response. She responded with with a slap to my face.

"You're time is up." Suddenly, everything went black and I knew no more.

A/N Okay we are turning this into a three shot! And tell me if this should be a really long fic, like a full blown story or just a three shot.  
>~Currently nameless.<p> 


	3. Believe

Peter's POV

We returned home that night in fear of making Edmund's hallucinations worse by staying at the Beaver's Dam. He was bundled up in my arms, his skin was an eerie blue and his breath was irregular little hiccups. When Cair was in sight it gave the children renewed energy as they rushed their horses to a canter, mindful of Edmund's condition. They quickly arrived and handed the horses to the guards after asking for a healer to be sent to Edmund's room. Susan held open the door as Peter carried Edmund through the solid wood door. Dryad awaited them, already preparing Edmund's bed.

It wasn't long until she confirmed everything they already knew, a severe case of hypothermia and pneumonia.

"There isn't much I can but you must stay sure he stays warm at all times, I will prepare hot herbal tea that will also warm him and keep up his strength. I warn you though, he will hallucinate and what he sees may not be pretty, he also may not be aware of who you are if he was under water as long as you say. No matter how much he protests you must keep him warm. With a faint flowery sent she sped from the room and to the kitchen.

Lucy's Point of View

It was only a matter of time until Peter was softly snoring with Susan not far behind. It had been a long day for all of us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Susan drag Peter by the arm to his room. She looked at me and mouthed, you're next. I grabbed Edmund's hand trying to keep it warm. I bent my head down in prayer, asking for Aslan's help. Suddenly his hand grasped mine back. I looked up and Edmund was staring intently at me.

"I didn't f-fall Lu."He whispered, "I w-was pushed, b-by s-something. It was there b-but at the same time it w-wasn't. Do you believe me?" He looked so troubled that I feared if I said no it would break him. After a moment of consideration I nodded.

"I believe you Ed." There are any number of creatures in Narnia that we don't know about and that certainly don't agree with us. I promised myself we would find them. As if all of his energy was drained he fell against the mass of pillows stuffed behind him. If only I realized the enormity of the problem.

A/N Alright so that was way too short but I had to show you guys I'm not dead but I have three multi-chapter stories going on, not including another Narnia one I have yet to write on paper and an Inheritance cycle that I'll probably start today too. Long story short I bit off more than I can chew. If possible could you all tell me which of my Narnia fics I should pay the most attention to and those the least.

Narnia is not mine!

Lovem

Hain

P.S. Wanna know why my name is Turkish? Go to google translate and from English to Turkish type in Lion and see what comes up. Just thought I would share that with you!


	4. Invincible

Susan's POV

A week had passed and Edmund spent it in and out of consciousness, muttering incomprehensible phrases. Despite this, his condition was improving, now it was just the pneumonia taking over. It was only a matter of time until he was back on his feet. Still we stayed with him night and day, so when he awoke he would not be alone. I admit it has worn everyone thin and all for a silly fish that we could have gone without. It eludes me how boys can be so stubborn over things like getting their hair brushed or bathing, but they could care less about staying alive. Alright, so I was exaggerating but this whole incident has put us all on edge.

I snuggled more closely into my chair and continued with my knitting. I honestly didn't find knitting itself all that exciting, I preferred sewing, but it kept my hands busy and was easy to transport. Another book slammed close.

"Lucy, if you just tell us what you're looking for we can find it a lot faster." She grabbed another book from her pile and responded without looking up, "You see, the issue you is if I told you, you would never believe us."

"Us?" I questioned.

"Edmund and me of course."

"He's been out cold for a week, how could he have possibly told you anything? Maybe you dreamt it."

"It is too real! He says he was pushed into the water, Susan! He thinks it was a Narnian and he is really worried!" her voice was rising with her frustration as she attempted to explain to me something I did not believe to exist. She was interrupted with a loud groan.

"Could you two keep it down? How's a chap supposed to sleep when you're arguing in his own bedroom, may I mention quite loudly thank you very much."

"Edmund!" We all cried.

Lucy sprung from her seat and into Edmunds bed, throwing her arms around him. Peter rose just as quickly as Lucy but refrained from jumping. He too hugged him. I was last for I had to put my knitting away. I rested a kiss on his forehead, ignoring his protests about there is only so much coddling a man can handle in one day. Lucy was quick to remind him he was only 17, not a man so he could handle much more coddling than he believed. He grumbled slightly but it was plain to see he was glad to be with his family.

"Have you found anything yet Lu?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I've nearly searched the whole library but I still have a few more stacks to look over." Edmund nodded in approval glancing over the room to find the said stacks. He was obviously surprised at the size of them because his eyes grew large at the 6 foot stacks littering the room. I sighed now was as good of time as ever.

"Are you sure you were pushed in, Edmund?"

"Yes, I saw something right before I went under. It was translucent and rippled like it was part of the wind. It was almost like I could touch it, but at the same time my hand would go straight through it. It wasn't quite like a ghost either, much different but it's hard to explain."

I gave a small glance to Peter who was looking uncertain "Listen Ed, when we found you, you were delusional. There is a great probability that you were seeing things. I don't think it's a good idea to pursue it if it isn't even real."

"You don't understand Susan, this…this thing is dangerous! It wants to hurt us and it can!"

"Edmund, please, just-"I was interrupted by his coughing fit. Finally he laid back, tired of arguing and in slight pain.

"I'll send for some tea. You can research all you want about your monster but I don't want to hear or see anything about it." I headed towards the kitchen, trying to escape the argument. Peter had to stand with me on this, it was only logical. This imaginary creature was tearing our family apart!

A/N So, here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if this is a bit boring but I needed to show that the family was split on it and that Susan and Peter might not believe. Don't worry though the next few chapters will have a bit more action!

Also… don't forget that I want to know which stories I should focus on the most!

Love,

Hain


	5. What's Worth Dying For

Peter's POV

Creek-creek-creek-thud-slide. It echoed through the room almost like a song that never ended. The cackling fire in the far side of my chamber was the melody and the occasional bird song that drifted from outside was the chorus. It would go on forever until I reached a decision. Oh Aslan, how can I choose between my youngest sister and brother or my other sister? How could they make me choose sides?

I reached the other side of the room and turned as the fire popped, devouring another piece of wood. Small carved fauns, centaurs, dryads and naiads framed the fire place. Seeming to perpetually dance, never tiring, never growing weak or weary. Aslan stood above them, tall and proud. His deep golden orbs seemed to go straight through your soul. He would know what to do right now. _But he isn't here_ I reminded myself. I have to choose.

I fingered the delicate heart shaped rock laying on the mantel. Lucy gave it to me when we were at the river several months ago. She said Aslan sent it to show just how much he loved us. Susan giggled in disbelief and tried to explain how the water shaped the rock over the course of many years. Edmund said nothing, but anyone could see he was beaming at his little sister. He squeezed her shoulder and grinned, pure love filled his eyes.

I was pulled from my memory as the stone crashed against the floor. I swooped down and replaced it on the mantel as if nothing happened. Still, who to believe? Susan was first to pop to mind. She was taking the logical approach to the problem like always. If she didn't see it, it wasn't there. Of course there have been many times we needed Susan's approach to solve many disputes but now, it wasn't working. She just had such a hard time believing something she couldn't explain. I shook my head and continued.

Next came Lucy. She was the opposite of Susan where she believed almost everything. However, do not make the mistake of believing she was naïve. Far from it actually. She heard Edmund that night, I'm sure of it but she never seemed to question if it was part of the hallucinations. Just like how she discovered Narnia. Any normal child would believe they had fallen ill, see magical places with talking beasts. Not Lucy though, she was far from normal. Now that I think about it both of these matters are very similar. She was right before why not now?

Finally, I thought of Edmund. All he really wanted was to be loved by his family even if his demeanor said otherwise. With love comes trust and I know he trusts that I believe him. We have stood in the face of Death more times than we could count for each other. Edmund had gone so far to touch his black cloak, ready to be taken away on Death's pale horse at the battle of Beruna. This last incident has shaken me I admit. If there is some dangerous creature out there I need to know so we can either make peace with it or find some way to fend it off. I would much rather be cautious than dead. If this meant hundreds of hours in the library, so be it. I would do anything to keep my family from familiarizing ourselves with the hooded figure.

My pacing stopped as I glanced longingly at the great Lion. I hope I'm making the right choice. With that I threw my solid wood door open and skidded down the hallway. I need to talk to my family so we could take the next course of action. I just wish I could be sure of my decision as would Lucy.

My stomach gave a loud rumble when I realized I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. No, I refused to be hungry. There are much more important matters at hand than a few lost meals. I attempted to restrain myself as I walked past the kitchen. That's when the wonderful aroma of freshly baked be filled my nose. How big of a difference would a fifteen minute snack break make? Besides I would probably be able to think more clearly on a full stomach.

I pushed lightly on the heavy oak door, attempting not to disturb the head cook and her team. I was surprised to find the room was completely vacant except for three loafs of bread cooling on the counter. They must have finished early and decided to take some time off I assured myself. I crept towards the bread as my mouth began to water. I could blame it on Susan and Lucy sneaking Edmund extra food. Right as I was about to tear a piece from the loaf in my hand the curtains shut and all candles were extinguished. What was going on? I turned on my heel, ready to run when I heard the distinct sound of a knife cutting through air. I ducked behind a table, praying that I was just being paranoid and imagining it all. I was answered when a steel knife embedded itself in the wall where my head was only seconds ago. Instinctively I reached for my sword, only to realize Rhindon was in fact, leaning against the wall in its sheath in my chamber, not against my hip like it should. I think I became so used to the peace and well kept security of the Cair I grew careless.

In a panic I cried out for help. I couldn't find any tools to fight with even if I wanted to in this dark. I would more likely hurt myself in the process. Another knife was released and I lay on my belly. I army crawled towards what I remembered to be the door, only to be greeted with the smooth surface of the light blue wall. I screamed again but no one could hear me and I knew it. These walls were extremely thick so no one could hear the clatter of pots and pans for the preparation of meals,_ or the screams of their High King_ I thought weakly. Suddenly a small torch was lit in the center of the room. It glowed like the sun and my eyes burned, trying to adjust. I scanned the kitchen for the attacker but found no one. Then I noticed something strange, no one was holding the torch, it was floating by its self. A third knife, and hopefully final, was raised. I dove out of the way using the small amount of light to find the door. To my surprise, as the next knife sunk into the wall the invisible attacker did not reach for another but went for the windows. I continued to scramble around. I had to leave now. Tears dripped down my cheeks, not in fear for myself but in fear for my family if this killer were to get on the loose. I bumped into another wall as the light grew dimmer. Then the previous aroma of baked bread was consumed by the stench of burning cloth. I spared a glance behind me to find the draperies a light, catching on the floor, ceiling, walls and counter, all covered in grease from the days cooking. Smoke began to fill my lungs as my breathing faltered. Sweat dripped down my back as the fire nipped at my clothing. I had to get out, I had to find the door. I stood up despite my protesting lungs and used my height to my advantage. The smoke was thicker here but I might be able to jump over the fire and get help. I leaped across the room when I found the final fire blocking the door, almost ready to burn my only way out too. I leaped as more flames tickled my back but I stumbled. My left calf was engulfed in flames. I let loose an agonized scream as I roughly shoved the door open with my shoulder. I fell in to the hall rolling my leg was no longer covered with the gleaming fire flicking almost like a snakes tongue. I cried for help weakly. I couldn't move, couldn't think. I called out again. I heard the pounding of feet and let the darkness take over my mind.

A/N** I tried to make this a little longer as an apology for the long wait. I just returned from Spain, and school is finally over. Alas this still means I may not be updating as often as I would like due to a fencing camp, oktacon and a PSAT camp. I'll still try though! Thanks for everyone's reviews and support it has kept me going. I also have long over due thanks to **FelipeMarcusThomas, Angel8621, PenNameless1994, CrazyDyslexicNerd, keacdragon, WriterFreak101 and tacobella18.

I really need to put the spotlight on CDN and FMT because they have constantly been giving me wonderful ideas that fuel the stories. I probably would have given up any and all writing after the first few chapters of A Hazy Shade of Winter because of them. I just thought that after all of this time they deserved some sort of recognition. They were both so friendly too that it actually felt like I had friends here and I couldn't wait to hear from them.

Love,

Hain


	6. Sprit of the Wind

I could distinctly hear the rustle of sheets and strained whispering.

"It was an accident Lucy!" Susan whispered desperately. "He probably knocked over a torch and it spilled on a little bit of grease and burnt his leg. It was probably extinguished before he could even register the burn." Even though my eyes weren't open I could tell she was biting her lip, not sure what to believe.

"Yes, because Peter has always been known to be clumsy just like he's been known to sew dresses in front of the fire place at night!" Edmund muttered sarcastically followed bya weak cough. Why was he here? Edmund still had pneumonia and while it was getting better from days of rest he was far from healthy. As a matter of fact why was everyone in my room?

"Exactly, whether you choose to see it or not this thing is real. We don't know who could be next or if they'll take and attempt on Edmund or Peter again! I'm telling you Susan we need to be prepared!" Lucy gave up whispering and flat out shouted, ignoring the wince of the healer.

"Which is why we are all taking extra guards." Edmund declared. "It seems like something Peter would want as much of a bother it might be." Wait, an attempt on me or Edmund again? I don't remember the first time, and why were they talking like I wasn't able to properly make decisions, I am High King after all.

"W-what happened?" I ground out, shocked at the hoarseness of my own voice. They shared a private glace that was filled with confusion and worry. Lucy cleared her throat slightly and rearranged herself at the foot of my bed.

"What exactly do you remember of last night Peter?" she asked carefully. Susan began to smooth my scarlet sheets as she bit her lip again. Edmund was staring at me, searching for recognition remembrance but he was thoroughly disappointed as he found none.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't. The only thing I can remember is that I was making a decision about something. I don't remember what. I was going to tell Lucy and Edmund but then I realized how hungry I was so I went to get a snack. That's it, everything else is blank."

"You don't remember the attack at all?" Edmund questioned.

"Accident." Susan corrected.

"What accident?" I cried out in frustration. "Enough questions, will somebody please tell me what happened?"

"We were sort of hoping you could tell us." Edmund answered pretending he didn't hear Susan muttering about accidents and ghosts under her breath."

"Mr. Truffleclaw found you outside the kitchen with a horrible burn on your leg and you were screaming for help. You were talking about invisible attackers and fires. He thought you had gone mad, there was no fire in that room and there was no sign of anything being alight since before lunch." Then it all came crashing back to me.

"Knives? Did they find any knives in the kitchen?"

"Well, yes Peter it is a kitchen. They are bound to have knives somewhere." Susan replied.

"No, I mean knives that were in the wall or some place they weren't supposed to be, or knives that didn't belong there?"

"Well, there was one. It was on the floor, but everyone just assumed it was yours."

"I didn't have any weapons on me when I went to the kitchen. I distinctly remember emptying my pockets in my chamber. We need to go find it right now!"

"You need your rest Peter, maybe it would be best if you stayed here."

"But I feel perfectly fine! Wait a second, I shouldn't feel fine. I should be moaning in pain if I had my leg burnt."

"Yes, that's the thing Peter; you would've completely lost the use of your leg if you weren't given the cordial immediately. I'm sorry, but there was no way it would have healed by itself!" Lucy was close to tears. I had ordered her to never use it on me unless it was life threatening; every drop was precious. I sighed, there was no going back now and I honestly couldn't say I regret having full use of my leg.

"No, thank you Lucy, you did me a great favor." I said as I squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We should get a move on though if we're going to find anything about that knife." Everyone stood and made to move but I stopped them. "Wait, Edmund your sick you should be in bed right now."

"No."

"Come on, I don't want you to get even sicker. Besides, if something were to happen you wouldn't be able to fight as well."

"Sorry, I'm not the one who thinks he's invincible and if you haven't notice we are all well prepared."

"Well if you don't think your invincible by the way you jump in front of blades you must be suicidal." I muttered.

I glanced at each of my siblings and I was shocked to see the number of weapons they carried. Lucy had her dagger from Father Christmas along with her cordial. There was a small sword, light but strong, a present from the dwarves once they heard she had begun her training. Two other small daggers and probably numerous others hidden in her skirts. Edmund had two swords, one long and light and the other heavy and short. I had never mastered the art of using two swords but from what I could remember of my first and last lesson was that one sword was used for defense while the other was used for offence. It was Edmund's specialty but he only used it for battle because it tended to be bulky and awkward to carry around two swords all the time when only one was really necessary. What surprised me most was Susan's collection of weapons. For not believing this monster to be real she was very cautious. Her bow was strung and her quiver was filled with extra arrows. I counted a total of three daggers but that was only what I could see. I just hoped that she was finally beginning to see what we were really up against.

I then crawled from my nest of red sheets, blankets, and pillows and slid my boots on to my feet. I noticed that they were a different pair than I had on earlier but I didn't question it. My door creaked as we left and we all winced at the noise. It would be ideal to stay out of sight for the time being. While some may argue that it would have been much wiser to walk in plain sight so if an attack were to happen there would be people to get help. However we are not just mere trained foot soldiers but warriors. When we were together we were unstoppable. Besides we couldn't risk forcing panic on the castle until we knew for sure what was going on.

Edmund and Lucy led us through several complicated turns and secret passage ways that they discovered while exploring the castle over the years. Every couple minutes though I would watch Edmund's pale form shake as another cough racked his body. At the first sign he was getting tiered we were turning around and sending him to his room. We paused for a moment while they argued whether to turn right or left. I tuned them out because I would be of absolutely no use in this conversation. As I looked around I realized I was completely and utterly lost. I have never seen a place so dark, dirty, and pungent smelling as this tunnel in the entire Cair. Normally the rooms had windows on every wall, allowing the sweet breeze of the sea to drift through each chamber. Finally, we turned left so Lucy must have won.

Several moments later we arrived at a door. It was wooden and the metal was rusted. Lucy placed her ear next to it just to be sure the room was empty. Edmund and Lucy rolled to door to the side with a great amount of effort. I soon realized the door was about five inches thick, built of solid wood. We then entered another dark corridor but this one smelled much nicer than the others. Different spices seemed to linger in the air with a mixture of fresh fruit and salted meat.

"Storage rooms." Lucy explained quietly.

"So this is where the missing food has been going. " Susan exclaimed. Lucy and Edmund made no point to deny or admit that it was true but instead listened at the next door too.

"We don't have to worry, it's probably around ten o'clock. Cooking's been long finished for the day. The knife was left here because everyone was so concerned about you we didn't bother taking it. We told them to leave it here and that we would come by later to pick it up."

"This feels so horrid, sneaking around in the middle of the night I feel like a thief." Susan whispered

"And that dear sister, is why you aren't part of the intelligence agency like Lucy and me." Edmund replied with a smirk.

"Lucy?" Susan gasped in horror. While Edmund was head of the Narnian intelligence agency he would often use Lucy due to her seemingly innocent nature. I could never help with missions due to the fact Edmund wouldn't let me. He told me that if I knew the things he's done he would never be able to leave Cair again. Susan of course never found out about Lucy being involved with spying until now.

"Edmund, how could you let her spy? What if she got hurt?"

"Don't worry, first of all I send her on the safest missions that never end in violence and even the few times she did have to fight there were others with her and she is a perfectly capable fighter herself. Do you honestly think I could live with myself if I let her get hurt?"

Lucy beamed at the compliment and slipped through the door.

"Now where did we put it?" Edmund asked himself.

I looked around the room in wonder. There was no sign of fire damage, no holes in the wall where knives used to be, no smoke painting the ceiling black. If my siblings weren't here asking how my leg felt I would have thought I had imagined it all.

"Here it is." Susan cried.

"I glanced at the dagger, it wasn't mine but it was very familiar. The gleaming onyx tang and silver blade, I knew it very well, but I wish I didn't.

"Who do we know that could tell us about different types of daggers?" I questioned.

"Driklebrick, the dwarf! Oh he's the kindest of them all. I had tea with him once and he could list nearly every dwarf made dagger from the beginning of time."

"Perfect Lu! Do you know where we could find him?"

"Yes follow me!" We went back into the dark, horrid smelling corridors. We stumbled around for a few moments until our eyes adjusted to the darkness. Even though it was still late at night the castle was still bustling about with changing shifts and guards.

We walked for another twenty minutes when the temperature was becoming noticeably hotter. Sweat was beginning to drench my shirt, making it stick to my back.

"Here we are! Driklebrick, where are you?"

"What do you want?"

"Yes perfectly charming." Susan muttered.

"Oh your majesty, I must apologize, I didn't realize it was you. I thought it was me brother slacking off on his job again. What can I do for ya?" He mopped his bald head with his dark beard. The heat had next to no effect on him what so ever but the manual labor had him breathing quite hard.

"Well, we found this knife and we were wondering if you could possibly tell us anything about it."

"I'll take a look your majesty." Lucy produced it and opened her palm allowing the dwarf to touch it. Suddenly he gasped.

"Your majesty, this is blade of a demon. The Air Spirits to be precise. I've never made one nor has any dwarf. This blade once was kind back when Queen Helen and King Frank ruled Narnia but once they passed to Aslan's country the spirts were furious that a new monarch rose to take the throne. They believed that their masters were still alive and had been captured. They do not understand how short a human's life span is. They spread out and searched all over the world for many centuries to find their beloved monarchs. When they couldn't find them they grew angry and murdered many Lords, Ladies, children, and even those of the Royal family. That is how these blades have come to be cursed. It was rumored that they went into a deep sleep when the White Witch began to take over and no knows what happened since. Well that's how the story goes anyways. Now how did you come to find this dagger?"

"We believe our Brother was attacked with this blade when It was found in the kitchen." Lucy stated warily.

"I would watch out if I was you. Things might be getting real dark, real soon. Let us pray to Aslan that this is all a coincidence. Your majesties." With a bow he left and returned to his work but much graver than before.

"I think we have some research to do." I said softly, suddenly everything became painfully real.

**A/N I tried very hard to make this long because I won't be here for another week due to a Penn State Fencing camp. I hope that this lives up to everyone's expectations!**

**So, I decided that I'm going to stop asking for reviews. I really do appreciate them and I still would like them but I won't spend time begging for them. I honestly I should be writing for myself, for you guys, and for the entertainment value, not reviews. If my story is actually any good I should be getting reviews and not pleading or holding my story hostage as I used to do when I first started writing here. It is a cheap and dishonorable way of receiving them. From now on I want all my reviews to be well earned.**

**I am also going to start actually writing the entire story before posting new chapters for all of my stories except ****All is Fair in Love and War****. That one is just for me to be spontaneous and letting plot bunnies take over. I would expect that stories might take a bit longer.**

**On a third note I'll also be redoing ****A Hazy Shade of Winter**** I recently got a sort of kind of flame for it and while I know I can't please everyone they did point out plenty of mistakes that I really shouldn't have made. I also think my writing style has improved since then and it might do the story some justice. I probably won't change much but I'll add more detail and fix some characterization.**

**Final Note: Thank You's**

**Adara The Wise~ Thanks, I've never tried doing anything really with suspense so I'm really glad you think it's working!**

**FelipeMarcusThomas~ Thank you! I had some issues this chapter with Susan. I wanted to subtly show that she was beginning to believe but didn't want to say it. I had to rewirte it several times to get it semi-right. I believe next chapter she will not hesitate to believe anymore. *insert foreshadowing here***

**CrazyDyslexicNerd~ Thanks so much! I really appreciate it. I've been working hard at including more detail because I often feel like I don't include enough so this made feel awesome reading it. I actually did a little happy dance.**

**Tacobella18 ~ Yeah, life gets really crazy doesn't it? Thank you for the review. Most everyone thinks Susan will believe this chapter but I wanted to prolong it a little because it makes me think of how she dealt with things in the last battle. If she ignores it, it isn't there. I am planning for her to believe next chapter though but I guess you'll just have to see what happens. Although right now I'd say she is about half way to believing all ready. **

**Pennameless1994 ~ At first I thought about making it coincidence but I've also been debating if I should make it irony. There are several ways I could go about doing this but as of now I'm thing about just keeping it at coincidence. I suppose we'll both find out when I write the next chapter. Thank you so much! I'm trying to get my writing to step up a notch and really bring it to the next level. I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Angle8621~ Last but not least thanks for the review! Luckily Peter is okay but I was originally considering having him hurt much worse, luckily this wound was nothing the cordial couldn't fix! The day I was writing that chapter I was not in the mood to write dialogue so BAM major chunkiness. I'm hoping to find a happy medium between the two! Thanks again!**

**Finally world's longest A/N is finished.**

**Let's do this Very Potter Musical style: Hain out bitches! *hits wand on ground***


End file.
